Ego
by yoon HyunWoon
Summary: Ketika rasa jenuh, tanggung jawab, dan ragu tiba. Ketika gunjingan datang tanpa henti. Kaisoo/OS


**Title : Ego**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin**

**Pair : Kaisoo**

**Disclameir : Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing,  
cerita dan Kyungsoo milik saya**

**Warning : Geje, Yaoi, Typos dimana-mana. Ini ff OS  
yang hadir ditengah keisengan saya yang harus nya  
menyelesaikan ff yg lain. Adapun kesamaan tokoh  
dan cerita itu tak di sengaja. Selamat membaca~  
**

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Dia datang**  
**Dia berkata 'Maaf' jari-jari lentiknya mulai bergerak menyentuh kening dan rambutku dengan lembut, aku sungguh merindukan ini. **

**Sepasang doe eyes indah miliknya menatapku lembut, memintaku untuk berhenti menangis.**

**Hangat**  
**Bibir bervolume penuh miliknya yang selalu aku suka itu mengecup kedua mata ku yang terpejam. **

**Bibir yang dahulu selalu saja mengerucut lucu ketika sedang merajuk. Aku merindukan itu.**  
**Basah, bantal ini terasa basah karena air mataku di setiap paginya. Ini yang aku tidak suka. Di saat aku terbangun aku tak lagi melihatmu di sudut manapun, bisakah aku terus tertidur?**

**.**

. 

. 

. 

[Flashback]

Dengan handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian bawahku, aku berjalan keluar. Mencari seorang bidadari yang 4 tahun terakhir ini menjadi kekasih ku. Melihatnya bersenandung kecil dengan apron sewarna peach yang ia kenakan di sudut ruangan dapur adalah hal yang selalu aku sukai setiap paginya. Aku berjalan medekat, suara lembutnya yang tengah bersenandung itu semakin terdengar jelas.

Ia mulai berhenti bersenandung, mendengus pelan dan melirik sekilas ke arah ku yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Aku selalu menyukai hal ini, tubuh ramping nya selalu pas dalam pelukanku.

"Jongin-ah... Kau menggangguku"

Spatula hangat dalam genggamannya mulai memukul-mukul kecil tangan ku pada pinggang ramping nya.

Dia selalu seperti ini, tak romantis.

"Sesekali sambutlah pelukan pagiku dengan manis Soo" ucap ku.

Dia mulai terkikik kecil, mencubit kecil pinggang telanjang ku.

"Cepat pakai bajumu. Kau terlalu sering memeluk-ku sampai aku lelah harus menyambutnya dengan manis, Jongin" ledek-nya.

Aku mulai melepas pelukanku, memberinya kecupan kecil pada bibir cherry-nya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tau itu" ledek-nya (lagi).

"Jawab yang benar" sergah ku.

"Hahahhahhaha... Ya aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin"

.

[Flashback off] 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Semuanya telah berbeda, 6 bulan berlalu dengan berat ku lalui.**  
**Tak ada lagi dia yang menyambutku dengan senyuman manisnya selepas aku pulang bekerja.**  
**Tak ada lagi suara tawa nya yang selalu terdengar.**  
**Tak ada lagi dia yang marah ketika aku ataupun Baekhyun, Hyung nya yang membuat nya kesal.**

**Aku merindukan-nya.**

**Aku berharap waktu itu akan kembali, dan bangun melihat mu kembali di sisiku seperti dulu.**  
**Maaf... Maafkan aku.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

[Flashback] 

Beberapa hari terakhir ini aku sering sekali melihat Kyungsoo melamun dan terdiam. Seperti banyak hal yang tengah dipikirkannya sejak lamaran ku 3 bulan lalu. 

Apa ia sedang memikirkan hal itu lagi?

Memikirkan tentang omongan orang-orang yang mencibir kedua orang tuanya yang terkena kasus hukum dan di temukan tewas bunuh diri? Dan sang Hyung yang tiba-tiba mengalami down syndrome karena terlalu shock?

Itu sudah 2 tahun berlalu, apa saat ini ia kembali memikirkan semua itu?  
Aku tak menyukai ini, aku tak suka melihat wajah cantik bidadari ku kembali bersedih.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Dia tersenyum ke arahku, senyum itu berbeda. Senyum itu penuh dengan kegelisahan. 

Ada apa? Aku mohon berbagilah dengan ku.

Aku membawa tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukanku. Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku katakan saat ini. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Ia mulai menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan ku. Ku kecup keningnya lembut mencoba untuk memberinya ketenangan. Meski aku tak tau pasti apa yang kini tengah ia rasakan dan pikirkan. Ia terlalu tertutup, dan aku hanya berusaha membuatnya nyaman.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" 

[Flashback off] 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Dahulu ketika aku pulang bekerja, biasanya ruangan ini akan selalu terang. Tetapi sekarang gelap menyelimuti seluruh ruangan dan apartement ini.**

**Semua sudah berbeda.**

**Aku bodoh dan pengecut, **  
**Aku berjanji akan melindungi mu, tapi tak ada satupun yang dapat ku buktikan.**

**Kembalilah, aku merindukan mu... Sangat...**

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

[Flashback on] 

"Kasus Perdana menteri Do, meski 2 tahun berlalu dan dia sudah meninggal dalam keadaan bunuh diri bersama istrinya. Masih saja berlanjut sampai saat ini" 

"Perdana Mneteri Do adalah saksi kunci dalam semua kasus korupsi yang menimpa negara kita. Kasus ini pasti lama akan di tutup, asisten pribadinya yang sudah tertangkap pun tak bisa membantu banyak. Aku cukup kecewa dengan Perdana Menteri Do, aku tak menyangka dia terlibat kasus korupsi dan memanfaatkan jabatannya untuk urusan pribadinya. Aku jadi membencinya"

"Bukankah dia mempunyai 2 orang Putera? Aku dengar Putera pertamanya mengalami shock berat hingga membuat kinerja otak nya melemah, dan Dokter bilang dia terkena Down Syndrome, ini cukup langka karna ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk terkena ini. Dan putera ke duanya itu, kalian tau? Dia adalah calon Istri Jongin-ssi, mereka sudah lama berhubungan"

"Ah... Jinja? Kau serius? Bagaimana bisa Myungsoo bertahan dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Aku yakin anak-anak Perdana Menteri Lee mempunyai sifat yang tak beda jauh dengan orang tuanya. Buah tak jauh jatuh dari pohonnya, bukan? Cih menjijikan"

"Ye, jika aku menjadi Jongin aku akan berpikir berkali-kali untuk melanjutkan pernikahan ku dengan orang seperti itu. Dan aku yakin saat ini mereka pasti menumpang hidup pada Jongin"

Hufttt...

Pembicaraan beberapa orang itu sudah sering ku dengar, pembicaran tak penting yang sangat tak enak untuk di dengar. Sengaja ku keraskan hentakan kaki ku ketika berjalan, agar mereka dia dan segera menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku marah,  
Sangat marah, meskipun sebagian yang mereka katakan itu benar tapi mereka terlalu picik untuk berpkiran seperti itu. Apa mereka pikir mereka lebih baik dari Kyungsoo ku? Jika aku tidak tau tempat mungkin sudah aku habisi orang-orang itu.

Yah ini hanya masalah waktu, dan semuanya akan membaik, yah semua akan membaik.

[Flashback off]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bantal ini sudah lepek tak berbentuk dengan basahan air mataku.**  
**Semuanya berubah menjadi buram, namun bayang mu semakin terlihat jelas dimanapun.**  
**Membayangkan kau masih disini menemaniku, dan tertidur dalam pelukan ku. Dan terbangun dengan menerima kenyataan bahwa kau tak lagi disini.**

**Ini salah ku, maafkan Pria pengecut yang mencintaimu ini.**  
**Tuhan seperti terdiam tak merespon semua doa-doa ku. **  
**Aku salah... Aku mohon kembalilah.**  
**Apa kau tak lihat aku sangat berantakan, makan dengan tidak baik, tidur pun tidak teratur. Apa kau tidak ingin memarahiku? **

**Kembalilah... Aku membutuhkan mu!**

.

.

.

.

. 

[Flashback on]

Sore itu aku menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orang tuaku. Mereka menelpon dan memintaku untuk makan malam bersama.

Hanya aku,  
Tanpa Kyungsoo.

Tak banyak yang kami bicarakan selama makan malam, sesekali hanya terdengar ibuku yang bercerita tentang teman-temannya yang akan mempunyai seorang cucu. Berbeda dengan Ayah ku yang hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aboji, beberapa bulan lalu aku melamar Kyungsoo"

Hening

Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Aboji mulai membenarkan letak duduknya dan sedikit berdehem kecil.

"Benarkah? Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban aboji, begitu juga dengan Umma. Aku tak menyangka respon Aboji akan secepat ini. Ku pikir ia akan mulai memberiku sederet pertanyaan yang cukup membuat ku pusing.

"Secepatnya aboji" jawab ku, mantap.

"Jongin-ah! Apa kau yakin? Apa kau benar-benar yakin akan menikahinya?"

Aku menatap Umma bingung, sebenarnya apa maksud Umma? Tentu saja aku yakin, aku mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Tanya ku.

"Kyungsoo... Orang Tua-nya... Keluarga-nya... .. Kau mengerti maksud Umma, bukan? Apa kau yakin? Kalian masih sangat muda"

Aku terdiam 

Ingin sekali ku jawab 'Aku yakin' dengan begitu lantang. Tapi, tidak di pungkiri di sisi lainpun ada suatu perasaan cemas, bingung, dan tak nyaman ku rasakan.

Kenapa seperti ini?  
Kenapa pertanyaan Umma membuat ku bingung dengan perasaan ku?  
Aku mencintai Kyungsoo, bahkan sangat tapi sejauh ini aku belum memikirkan hubungan kami dan masalah-masalah yang mungkin akan datang setelah kami menikah nanti.

Jika Kyungsoo adalah orang biasa dan bukan anak dari seorang Perdana Menteri, semuanya pasti akan sangat dengan mudah berjalan. Tapi kenyataanya adalah tidak.

Aku bukan hanya harus menerima Kyungsoo tetapi juga keluarganya dengan sejuta masalah yang melekat. Apa aku siap dengan semua itu? Kyungsoo juga masih harus mengurus dan bertanggung jawab pada Hyung nya yang tiba-tiba mengalami keterbelakangan.

Apa aku siap?  
Aku benar-benar belum memikirkan ini.

"Kau tau, pernikahan bukanlah tentang mendapatkan orang yang kau cintai dan menjadikannya milikmu seutuhnya. Pernikahan bukanlah tentang kau mendapatkan pemuas mu setiap kau butuhkan. Pernikahan bukanlah hanya sekedar tentang cinta. Kau membutuhkan cinta di dalam pernikahan, tapi pengertian lebih di butuhkan dari pada cinta di dalamnya. Ketika kau menikah, bukan tentang memenangkan hati orang yang kau cintai, tapi juga hati keluarganya. Kau sudah dewasa, kau pasti mengerti. Umma dan Aboji hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mu"

[Flashback off] 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir aku pergi keluar selain bekerja. **  
**Tanpa mu, bahkan aku tak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Aku bagai sebuah sepeda tanpa roda yang tak ada gunanya jika sang roda tak ada.**

**Seprai, bantal, dan boneka-boneka mu masih tertata rapih di kamar ini. Bahkan bau mu masih tertinggal di sana. Apapun yang ku lakukan, dimanapun tempat yang aku tuju, selalu ada dirimu disana.**

**Semuanya mengingatkan ku padamu.**  
**Kembalilah, aku mohon...**

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

[Flashback on]

Pukul 02.00 AM KST

Aku masih terjaga setelah aktivitas malam ku yang cukup panas bersama Kyungsoo. Semuanya tak terasa seperti biasa, aku merasa... Sedikit hambar.

Kulihat wajah cantiknya yang tengah tertidur dalam pelukan ku. Begitu tenang, dan damai seperti bidadari. Ia mulai menggeliat tak nyaman saat jari ku bergerak mengitari wajahnya, sangat lucu.

Huftttt

Aku mendesah pelan, saat perkataan Umma, kembali terngiang dalam pikiran ku. Beberapa minggu berlalu sejak aku berkunjung kerumah kedua orang tua ku. Tapi perkataan Umma masih saja mengganggu pikiran ku.

Perkataan Umma memang tak sepenuhnya salah, Umma benar, aku terlalu terburu-buru tentang ini.

Awalnya ku pikir aku akan bisa menangani ini semua. Tetapi, semakin aku meyakinkan hatiku, semakin bimbang dan bingung yang kurasakan.

Kyungsoo kembali menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Perlahan ia mlai membuka sepasang manic bulatnya, dan menatap ku.

"Jongin-ah, kau belum tertidur?" Tanya nya.

Aku menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban, memejamkan mataku dan menikmati sentuhan lembut jari tangannya pada wajah ku.

Inilah caranya menenangkan ku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya nya lagi.

Aku tak menjawab dan membawa tubuh ramping nya semakin mendekat kedalam pelukan ku.

Aku mencintainya, sangat.  
Hanya saja semua ini terlalu berat untuk ku.

"Aku mencintai mu Kyungsoo-ya!" 

[Flashback off] 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Kau dimana?**  
**Dapatkah kau melihat lelahnya aku? **  
**Si Pria bodoh ini selalu menunggumu. **  
**Menunggumu hingga gila.**

**Kembalilah...**  
**Kembalilah memenuhi hidupku secara nyata.**  
**Berhentilah datang dalam mimpiku dan datanglah ke kehidupan nyataku.**

**Tak bisakah aku memutar semuanya kembali?**  
**Tak bisakah kita tertawa bersama kembali?**  
**Tak bisakah kita menangis bersama kembali?**

**Aku merindukan mu hingga rasanya seperti menggila.**  
**Aku membutuhkan mu hingga rasanya aku akan mati.**

**Maaf kan aku, kembalilah...**

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

[Flashback on]

Seminggu sudah aku tak pulang ke apartemen ku. Entah apa yang aku lakukan. Aku sendiri pun bingung.

Apa aku menghindari Kyungsoo? Yah mungkin.

Semakin hari Pembicaraan-pembicaraan tak enak tentang Kyungsoo dan keluarganya semakin intens kudengar. Mereka seakan tak peduli jika aku berada di sekitar mereka.

Sedangkan aku?  
Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, sehingga aku hanya terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

Sore itu aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo bertemu pada sebuah Restaurant Eropa tak jauh dari apartement ku. Sengaja aku memesan ruangan tertutup agar kami lebih tenang dalam berbicara.

Dia terdiam, begitu juga dengan ku. Suasana canggung yang tercipta sejak 10 menit ini terasa aneh untuk kami, terlebih untuk ku.

"Jongin! Aku ingin bicara, a... Aku... A... Aku..."

"Biar aku lebih dulu yang berbicara Soo! Ada yang harus aku bicarakan"

Dia tak menyahut, hanya terdiam dan memandangku dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Maaf, aku tak tau kata apa yang dapat aku sampaikan selain Maaf pada mu. Belakangan ini aku mulai merasa cukup lelah dan jenuh dengan hubungan kita. Jangan berpikir ini salah mu, kau tau kita dalam sebuah hubungan selama 4 tahun ini, dan pada saat ini aku merasakan titik jenuh dalam hubungan kita"

Aku sedikit menjeda ucapakan untuk sekedar melihat responnya. Dan dia hanya menampakan wajah tak berekspresi pada wajah cantiknya.

"Aku ingin menunda pernikahan kita, dan menata hati ku sebelum kita benar-benar menuju suatu pernikahan. Aku ingin kita break selama 1 bulan ini. Tak berhubungan lewat media apapun. Aku ingin tau, apakah selama satu bulan ini perasaan ku masih sama besarnya padamu, dan apakah aku bisa hidup tanpa mu di sisiku. Biarlah aku sendirian dan berpikir terlebih dahulu"

Kyungsoo masih tetap terdiam, sepasang manic bulat nya tak pernah berhenti menatap ku sejak tadi. Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar tak terbaca.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Ucapkanlah sesuatu. Aku hanya meminta pengertian mu dan aku harap kau mengerti. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang mengganggu pikiran ku. Maaf karena tak sepantasnya aku berbicara seperti ini saat pernikahan kita tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Belakangan ini pembicaraan tentang keluarga mu semakin tak terkendali. A... Aku.. A... A... Aku... Umma ku..."

"Jongin-ah, terimakasih" ucap nya lirih.

Aku menatapnya kaget, bingung dengan apa yang ia maksud.

'Terimakasih?' Apa maksudnya?

Ia tersenyum padaku, aku tau ini bukan senyum yang biasa ia perlihatkan kepadaku. Ini senyum yang berbeda, senyum ini senyum sedih yang biasa aku lihat ketika ia berusaha untuk tegar.

"Jongin-ah... Terimakasih, Terimakasih karena kau sudah membantuku dan Baekhyun Hyung 2 tahun terakhir ini. Aku mengerti, aku tau maksud pembicaraan ini"

Ia mengambil nafasnya dalam, dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Aku tau ia tengah menahan tangis nya.

"Jongin, kau tau? Beberapa bulan lalu, tepat setelah 3 bulan kau melamar ku. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Aku merasa jenuh dengan hubungan kita"

Aku tecekak, benarkah? Apa Kyungsoo juga pernah merasakan ini?

Kenapa rasanya sakit ketika mendengar pengakuannya?

Terasa perih.

"Ke... Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku?"

Ia hanya tersenyum merespon pertanyaan ku.

"Saat itu aku memikirkan perasaan benyak orang, terutama perasaan mu. Aku takut kau akan sedih jika aku mengatakan nya pada mu. Aku juga memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun Hyung, dia sangat menyayangi mu. Terlebih aku juga memikirkan perasaan orang tua mu. Mereka terlalu baik padaku dan Baekhyun Hyung aku tak ingin membuat mereka kecewa. Karena aku tau perasaan jenuh ku akan melukai banyak orang yang aku sayangi. Aku terus berusaha mencoba untuk bertahan dan menghapus perasaan jenuh itu, karena rasa cintaku jauh lebih besar dari pada rasa jenuh ku. Terimakasih, di saat teman-teman ku meninggalkan ku kau masih tetap berada di samping. Kau tau, dulu aku sempat berpikir untuk mengajak Baekhyun Hyung menyusul Umma dan Appa. Tapi kau datang dan berteriak 'jangan berbuat bodoh Do Kyungsoo! Kau tak sendiri, kau masih mempunyai aku. Kita akan melewati ini bersama, aku akan melindungi mu'"

Ia menangis tak bersuara, hanya tetesan air mata nya yang mulai turun melui pipi mulusnya. Ia tertawa, seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Aku benar-benar tak suka ini, ia jadi terlihat lemah. Sungguh bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Melihatnya seperti ini sama saja seperti menyakiti hati ku.

"Meskipun sederhana, tetapi perkataan mu itulah yang membuat ku ingin tetap bertahan. Bukan kah aku harus kuat? Baekhyun Hyung membutuhkan ku, aku harus kuat untuk nya, bukan? Meski pada akhirnya kita tak bersama lagi, aku tetap sangat berterimakasih padamu Jongin-ah!"

Ia tetap memaksakan senyumnya, aku tau hatinya saat ini tak setegar itu.

Tuhan...  
Aku menyakitinya?  
Aku menyakitinya dengan menyinggung tentang keluarganya? Sekarang apa bedanya aku dengan orang-orang picik itu?  
Bodoh... Pengecut... Berengsek... Ada apa dengan ku?

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kyungsoo-ah! Mian, a.. Aku tak bermaksud. Aku hanya meminta waktu pada mu untuk kita break selama satu bulan dan menata hati kita masing-masing, bukan berarti kita tak bersama lagi"

"Bukan menata hati kita, Jongin. Lebih tepatnya menata hati mu"

"Soo"

"Jongin... Bisakah kau menjamin selama satu bulan itu tak terjadi apapun? Bisakah kau menjamin setelah satu bulan itu perasaan jenuh mu akan hilang? Itu hanyalah alasan mu, ini bukan tentang perasaan jenuh yang kau rasakan tapi lebih pada perasaan takut mu terhadap pemikiran dan pembicaraan orang-orang tentang mu yang akan menikahi seorang Do Kyungsoo, anak seorang koruptor yang tewas bunuh diri bersama istrinya, dan mempunyai seorang kakak yang mengalami keterbelakangan, benar bukan? Jongin-ah! kau hanya mencintaiku, tapi tidak keluarga ku. Aku bahkan menahan perasaan jenuh ku karena aku tak ingin mengecewakan mu dan kedua orang tua mu, kau tau karena apa? Karena aku sangat mencintaimu! Tapi kau? Maaf, tetapi memang lebih baik kita berakhir"

Apa yang sedang ia bicarakan? Berakhir?  
Tidak...  
Aku tidak menginginkan ini, aku memang tak bisa menjamin apapun tapi bukanlah perpisahan yang aku inginkan, Sungguh.  
Aku mencintainya... Sangat... Bahkan hingga detik ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Berakhir? Tidak, tidak akan. Aku hanya meminta waktu 1 bulan, bukan berakhir"

"Memberimu waktu 1 bulan, lalu menunggumu dan perasaan jenuh mu itu semakin meningkat hingga akhirnya kau membuangku ke jalan, seperti itu? Kau egois Jongin, kau hanya memikirkan perasaan dan ego mu sendiri"

Diam  
Hanya diam yang bisa kulakuan, lidah ku terasa kelu. Tak ada kata apapun yang bisa ku katakan hanya suara-suara isakan Kyungsoo yang mulai terdengar semakin keras.

Di sini, di dada ini rasanya pedih melihatnya seperti itu. Dia seperti itu karena ku, karena ke bodohan ku.

Tangisan ini, tangisan yang sama saat ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Apa semenyakitkan itu? Apa aku telah menggoreskan luka baru di hatimu? Sungguh bukan itu maksud ku. Bahkan hati ku sangat sakit melihat mu seperti ini.

Selama ini aku mencegah orang-orang untuk menyakitinya, tapi sekarang? Aku lah yang menyakitinya dan menorehkan luka baru untuknya. Bodoh... Yah aku sangat bodoh.

Aku menariknya pelan, dan membawa tubuhnya kedalam pelukan ku. Tangis nya semakin pecah, tak ada yang bisa benar-benar ku katakan selain 'Maaf'

Ia mulai memaksa melepas pelukan ku. Jemari-jemari mungil miliknya mengelus wajah ku lembut. Aku hanya terdiam dan menikmati sentuhan lembutnya.

"Ini tidak baik, Jongin-ah. Kita tidak bisa memaksakan suatu hubungan seperti ini. Kita memang tak berjodoh. Sekarang aku melepas mu, kau kembalilah ke kehidupan mu sebelum mengenal ku begitu juga aku, aku akan memulai hidup baru ku hanya bersama Baekhyun Hyung, hanya ada kami ber-tiga. Jika kita tetap memaksakan hubungan ini, kita hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain. Jika Tuhan menggariskan kita dalam goresan takdirnya, maka dengan cara apapun Tuhan pasti akan menyatukan dan mempertemukan kita kembali dengan caranya, dengan cara yang lebih indah. Dan jika benar saat itu ada, hanyalah kebahagiaan yang akan menyelimuti kita"

[Flashback off] 

.

. 

. 

. 

**Hari itu, hari terakhir dimana kita bertemu, adalah hari terakhir aku melihat mu dan memelukmu dalam pelukan ku.**

**Tidak kah kau tau, aku masih menangisi mu setiap malamnya?**  
**Aku salah, semuanya tak lebih baik setelah kau pergi.**

**Kau benar, aku tak bisa menjamin apapun selama satu bulan itu. Bahkan aku tak bisa menjamin kebahagiaan ku sendiri.**

**Kau bilang, mungkin kita tak berjodoh?**  
**Mungkin kau benar, maka dari itu kembalilah dan buatlah kemungkinan itu menjadi salah. **

**Kau bilang 'jika Tuhan memang menggariskan kita pada goresan takdirnya dengan cara apapun Tuhan pasti akan mempersatukan dan mempertemukan kita kembali, dan jika saat itu tiba hanya kebahagiaan yang mengelilingi kita? **  
**Kau benar, maka berilah aku petunjuk untuk menemukan cara indah itu.**

**Dan hingga saat ini, aku masih menunggu cara indah Tuhan yang kau maksud itu.**

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**The End**

**FF Kaisoo kedua saya! Kalau banyak yang tertarik akan saya bkin sequel ^^**

**Terimakasih**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
